


Their Place

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Steve began handing things to Danny and introduced each note pad or folder. "This is some basic sign designs, a selection of menus for restaurants locally that do Italian food, plus another bunch of menus for places that just happen to also have pizza on the menu, this is a list of suppliers that Kamekona recommends looking into and this," he handed the largest three-ring binder to Danny, "This is the local listings for units to rent or buy. I've got them organized by suitability. I've rated them by location, price and size. The best ones are at the front."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Их место](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108501) by [Luna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44)



> Fine! I did it! A happier tag to the episode. Pre-slash, but still tagged with the relationship since you never know, I might add a chapter.

He reached for the phone, unable to sleep. The brightness as the screen came to life in front of his eyes made him wince, but he opened up his text messages and sent off the quick 'you up?' question. 

A few moments later his phone began to buzz with an incoming phone call. 

"Something wrong?" the voice on the other end said the minute Danny picked up.

"No, I'm just awake still," Danny answered while rubbing a hand over his face and sitting up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, getting them caught in the ruffled sheets that he'd messed up by tossing and turning. "Thought maybe you'd still be keyed up, too."

"A little bit, sure," Steve answered and was quiet for a second. "We could sit and talk with these things pressed to our ears half the night or you could just come over?"

"Grace and Charlie are asleep, I'm not going to wake them up for a car ride at 3am."

There was a shuffling sound on the other end of the line, then Steve spoke again. "I'll come to you then. Sound good?"

"Sounds like you're already moving to the door and I don't really get much choice in the matter," Danny told him. 

"Hey," Steve stopped. "You don't want me there and I'll stay home."

Danny tensed for a moment, not liking that idea. "Just don't slam the door of your truck when you get here. That monstrosity would wake half the neighborhood," Danny warned him then hung up. 

He climbed off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, checking that he didn't look completely ragged. He smoothed his hair back but didn't bother to make it perfect - Steve would question perfect. He got irritated at the bags under his eyes but there wasn't much he could do about them, so he splashed some water on his face and dried himself on the towel. 

He grabbed some sweat pants and a tee so that he wasn't just walking around the house in boxers and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a quick snack from the fridge, munching to distract himself from the wait.

It could only have been about ten minutes later that the headlights of Steve's truck came up the street and parked at the bottom of Danny's driveway. He headed to the front door to have it open for Steve once he got there and it turned out to be a good idea because Steve was laden down with what looked like mostly office supplies.

He frowned and kept his voice quiet when he asked. "What the hell is all this?"

Steve began handing things to Danny and introduced each note pad or folder. "This is some basic sign designs, a selection of menus for restaurants locally that do Italian food, plus another bunch of menus for places that just happen to also have pizza on the menu, this is a list of suppliers that Kamekona recommends looking into and this," he handed the largest three-ring binder to Danny, "This is the local listings for units to rent or buy. I've got them organized by suitability. I've rated them by location, price and size. The best ones are at the front."

Danny held the pile in his arms, almost dropping a few of the menus out of one of the folders. "Dare I ask what that is?" he pointed to the rolled up length of paper under Steve's arm. 

The other man grinned as he closed the door behind himself and moved to the coffee table. he unrolled the blue print onto the low surface. "This is an initial layout. I did it based on my top pick for the building but it's all still preliminary."

Steve looked incredibly proud of himself and Danny simply walked around the couch and dumped the load from his arms onto the chair. 

"Steve, did you seriously do all this work on a far-flung, **hypothetical** idea I had? And in, what? The space of five hours since everyone left your house tonight?"

"Well, yeah. I mean… I couldn't sleep either," Steve explained like it was obvious.

Danny's ass landed on the couch and if it wasn't such a soft surface there would have been a thump. "There are times that I really can't believe you actually exist," he said, shaking his head in wonder. 

"I figure if we're doing this then we need to get a jump on it," Steve sat next to him and reached across Danny's body to pick up one of the notepads that had different doodles of _'Steve's'_ written all over it. 

"We?" Danny asked with wide eyes.

"Listen, man, it all got me thinking. We're the same age. If you're thinking about retirement, maybe I ought to be thinking it, too. And the more I thought about it, the more it made sense."

"Hey, hold on a second," Danny raised his arm and the back of his hand landed on Steve's chest to shut him up for a second. "I'm the curmudgeon with the creaky knee, okay? I'm the one who's going to be old before his time, no, listen to me," he stopped Steve from interrupting after the other man tried to fob off his thoughts with a snort. "In all of my hypothetical plans for the future, I never considered one where you gave up Five-0 because you got too old to run through jungles and jump out of planes. You live for that stuff."

"You say that, but I've been having this thing with my shoulder," Steve rotated his right shoulder around and winced a little in a slightly over-dramatic way. Sure, Danny knew that Steve had various injuries from the past that would hurt him, just like Danny had his own, too, but Steve never let those get in his way, never complained about them. Why start now? "And you've been right this whole time that I, **we** , need to be careful after we started sharing a liver."

"You're seriously considering doing something else? Something other than chasing bad guys around this island?"

Steve shrugged and pursed his bottom lip, jutting it out in consideration. "I'm not gonna lie. I have, on occasion, thought about other things I might do if, I don't know, I got injured and couldn't do what I do anymore. I always figured maybe I'd be a mechanic."

"A mechanic? Seriously? You've been working on your dad's marquis for seven years and that thing still can't make it more than 20 miles before breaking down."

"Something with my hands," Steve carried on, not rising to the bait but still giving Danny a sideways glance with narrowed eyed. "Then tonight I'm thinking, I like to cook, too. You know? And that's working with your hands. And with knives. And fire. Chemical reactions! It all makes perfect sense that we do this!"

"Together."

"Yes," Steve said, assuming Danny was getting with the program. 

"I take it that somewhere in all this stuff," Danny waved at the mess around them. "That in these projections you've maybe considered how much all this is gonna cost and that maybe you'd have to stump up some of the cash for this. Wear a suit and tie and go see a bank manager and convince him that you're not going to blow the building up within the first year."

Steve beamed a smile at him. "Fifty/fifty, buddy. In this together." He reached for a yellow legal pad that was under a pile of menus and pointed at the scrawls on the top. "This was the first stuff I did earlier, trying to design a logo. Kamekona said branding was important. Then the more I got involved in this I figured, we might need to change things a little."

"Uh-huh?" Danny asked, unsure where this was going until Steve pulled an 8x10 glossy from the back of the pad where it had been kept flat by the cardboard base. "What's this?" He was in awe of what he was looking at as Steve handed the picture to him. It was some kind of… artist rendering? It looked like a real photograph of a restaurant front, like it was perfect and ready for them to open it the next day. But it wasn't called _'Steve's'_.

"That," Steve pointed to the image in Danny's hand, his expression soft, happy, pleased with himself. "Is _'Steve and Danny's Place'_. I tried some other names but I liked the idea of people walking around saying 'hey, where will we go tonight?' 'I dunno, how about _Steve and Danny's Place_ , I hear it has excellent meatballs'."

"Steve, this takes skills. Skills you don't have," Danny said, meaning how on Earth did Steve make this picture. 

"Photoshop."

"Yeah, I guessed that considering not even you could get an entire restaurant built for real in the space of one night, but you don't have Photoshop on your computer."

Steve blushed in the low light of the room. "I may have called Toast and got him to do it. Told him what it was, that it was for you and he jumped at the chance. I think he was just happy to do something for us that didn't involve him being in any danger."

"This is amazing," Danny said, still in some kind of shock and wondering if he had been dreaming this whole conversation and his insomnia wasn't as bad as he thought. He reached out to pat Steve's knee, rubbing a little up the other man's thigh until Steve's hand covered his warmly and squeezed lightly. 

"Danny, whatever happens. Even if it's not a restaurant but something else instead. I want us to stay being partners. I want that… legacy."

Danny wiped at his eyes to clear them of the sheen of mist. He wasn't going to cry, he refused to, it was stupid. But he had to admit that this all got to him a little. And seemed to be getting to Steve, too. "Sentimental goof," Danny accused him with a smile.

Steve huffed a small laugh and then got more playful in tone, shifting them into a familiar bantering rhythm. "You are sure about a restaurant? I just want to check because for the first two years of our partnership you lived on take out and ate off paper plates with plastic forks."

Danny raised a finger. "Hey, that was because I was in denial that this was where I lived now. I was ready for that quick getaway back home. Back East," he corrected himself quickly upon seeing the quiver of hurt in Steve's eyes. 

"But you'd build this restaurant or whatever, on Oahu."

"Well," Danny leaned back against the cushions, lifting his feet to the coffee table and onto Steve's floor plan. "Italian restaurants are a dime a dozen back in Jersey. Too much competition. Gotta do it here and introduce the locals to some real pasta and pizza."

Steve joined Danny in relaxing back into the sofa, shoulders pressed close to each others'. "We've got this in the bag, you know? I think we'll make excellent restauranteurs. After everything we've been through together, this is nothing. No sweat."

Danny twisted his neck around so that he could look at Steve. He took in his profile and how he appeared outwardly calm. But Danny knew better He knew this man too well. Knew how to read his desperate desire in what could have been their final moments, to have Danny commit to keeping the pair of them together in some form. 

He glanced again at the mountain of work and research spread around them that Steve had been doing through the night. Steve got active when he got scared. More specifically, when he got scared he might lose something. He's seen just how much Steve would try and distract himself with home repairs or the marquis after Mary or Doris left the house. Or how he threw himself into making sure Nahele made it onto the football team at school after Catherine left the last couple times. Steve's projects began with a niggling fear, whether the man realized it or not. And the last few minutes cemented in Danny's brain the reason behind it. 

"Hey," he got Steve's attention by pinching at his thigh, belatedly realizing their hands were still mostly entwined on Steve's lap. "I know that you said things earlier today and when I tried to come up with stuff myself that my mind went blank. Well, not blank, I just couldn't sort out the muddle of the so many things in there that I could have said and we didn't have time so-"

"Danny, you're babbling. You wanna control the word vomit?" He gave him an affectionate smile.

"I just… I love you, too. Okay? I love you a lot and as much as I said before that my retirement plans are mine and not yours, I didn't mean that having any initial plans or thoughts meant that I'd be leaving you or this island. You and me are stuck with each other," he lifted the picture of _'Steve and Danny's Place'_ in illustration of his point. "Things don't make sense if it's not you and me."

Steve just looked at Danny. It was a look he'd seen before and had never quite been able to pin an emotion onto. It was like he was still trying to compute what he was hearing, still digesting the words. But in a good way. "You and me, baby," he finally said.

"That's the word on the street," Danny said, trying to ease some of the hot tension in the air, but Steve seemed intent on keeping things focused in the moment, still staring at him with a goofy expression. 

"Forever and always," he said.

Danny turned to look around them again, eyes drawn to the picture of their restaurant and to where the pair of them were still holding hands across Steve's thigh.

Steve pressed the side of his head against Danny's as the moment settled around them. The atmosphere became more tranquil in what was the quiet hours just before dawn. Danny closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift with just the feeling of Steve's body pressed next to him and the soft tendrils of his scent and warmth surrounding him, reaffirming.

They made it out alive and the residual fear that had kept him up earlier could be silenced. At least for a little while. 

"We're not serving pizza with pineapple on it," he murmured tiredly and his body rocked with the small waves of laughter from a half-asleep Steve.

"We can argue about that in the morning," Steve replied, letting his head slide further into Danny's neck as he clutched his hand closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo... this chapter happened. This is where it gets explicit and the story earns it's Steve/Danny pairing. It really only came about because of the initial image in my head of Steve waking up next morning... goes to show how things can grow out of hand. Pun not intended.

Steve winced as he woke. There was a crick in his neck but he was careful as he lifted his head; he didn't want to wake Danny. At some point during the night they'd slipped down and across the sofa and now Steve was on his back with Danny pressed into the corner beside him and partly on top with his head heavy on Steve's chest. 

Steve blinked his eyes open when a crunch noise alerted him to a presence nearby.

"Hey," he said quietly as he saw Grace sitting on the end of the coffee table staring at him with narrow eyes that spoke of her curiosity and just a little bit of mistrust.

"Hey," she said, keeping her eyes perfectly on his while she lifted a spoon from her cereal bowl and put it in her mouth without needing to watch what she was doing. "What is all this stuff?" she asked, indicating the piles of folders and the blue prints she had shoved aside. 

Steve shrugged and half-heartedly waved his free hand while the other stroked down Danny's arm absently. "It's just something your dad and I were working on."

"You slept together last night," she said in a matter-of-fact way and it could easily have been an innocent remark but Steve's brain shut down, unsure how to answer. 

"Uh-" was all he got out before he choked on his own breath and coughed. 

"Hey," Danny mumbled from on top of him, annoyed at how his pillow had lurched. "Some of us were happily sleeping here, which is amazing because you are not comfortable to sleep on. These abs are hard as rock," he said, fingers pinching at Steve's tee and the skin underneath. His words elicited a giggle from Grace and Steve was thankful for the distraction from having to explain anything more to her.

"I've never had any complaints before."

"Well, you got one now," Danny said though his words didn't mirror his actions - he didn't move his head and seemed quite happy to have it rest over Steve's heart. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Where's Charlie?"

"Still in bed," Grace answered without any concern as she continued eating. "I think he had too much fun last night. He's still conked out." 

"Did you have fun last night? You never said anything about your date when you got in," Danny said to her as he began to sit up, pushing against Steve as he righted himself but somehow he managed to get in a tangle with Steve's legs - one was behind his back while the other was over his lap and Steve was in no hurry to move. Not while Danny was safely ensconced between his knees.

"Da-a-ad," she whined, dropping her spoon into her bowl with a clatter. "You said you wouldn't pry."

Danny held his hands up in surrender before dropping them to Steve's leg. "You're right, I did promise. I just hoped that my only daughter would like to share things with me about her life. Clearly, I was mistaken," he tried with just a hint of a guilt trip. 

Grace's face showed that she didn't buy it and knew exactly what he was doing. Steve stifled a smile behind a hand as he watched them. He loved moments like this; seeing the father and daughter interact so innocently, so normally. It was just what he needed after a day where it seemed they felt constantly on the edge of death. 

"We had dinner and watched a movie. And Mrs Grover stayed around the house the entire time," she finally said. "Did you ask her to do that?"

Danny waved off her accusation. "Renee is a concerned parent. Just like me. It's what we do. And if you're finished with your breakfast can you please be a responsible and concerned big sister and go check on your brother?"

"Why can't you do it?" her teenage laziness shone through as she moaned.

"Because I am currently trapped by Uncle Steve's ridiculous legs and it'll take me half a century to untangle us, so please do as I ask."

"Fine." She stood, shoulders drooping and acting put upon as she went to drop her empty bowl in the kitchen sink before shuffling off down the hallway. 

"Half a century?" Steve asked, amused.

"I feel like I'm stuck with you until I die, so sure, fifty years ought to cover it," he said and in retaliation Steve tightened a leg around Danny's body. "Seriously? You're such a five year old at times. Can you let me up? Please?"

"What's the magic word?"

"I said please," Danny told him with a sideways glance. "Chicken salad," he then said through gritted teeth and Steve finally complied and lifted his leg off the sofa. 

"There's another item for the menu," he laughed and watched as Danny hiked up his sweatpants from where they were falling perilously low on his hips. 

Steve sat up and he reached out to grab Danny by the hem of his tee and he pulled him closer into the V of his legs. "Hey, so, talking about you and me and the future," he began, trying to put some seriousness back into the conversation. His fingers twined in the tee and the palms of his hands rested on Danny's waist.

"He wants to sort out his own clothes for the day," Grace said from behind, timing impeccable to break the mood before it even got a chance to build. "Don't be surprised if he comes out in a pirate costume and cowboy hat." She flopped onto the arm chair beside them, eyes now glued to her phone while the two men stood as if frozen in the moment. 

Danny pawed at Steve's hands until he let go and then took a step back away from him. "I'll go see for myself."

Once Danny was out of the room, Steve rubbed his hands together, unsure what to say or do. He'd never been nervous around Grace. At least, not since they'd first met and he just didn't know how to act around kids. But now he felt like he was caught in the act even though nothing had actually happened.

"What do you want with Danno?" she asked, still finishing what she was typing on her phone before looking up at him expectantly. 

"I don't know…" he slowly began until she rolled her eyes at him like he was stupid. 

"Are you getting serious with him? Because it looks like you are and I don't just mean with you crashing on the couch last night. You've been like this for a while."

"Like what?"

"Like an idiot?" she tried to explain. "It's the way you smile at him. I've seen it before but it's like there's more to it now. Ever since he saved your life it's like you see him in a new light. "

"Maybe I do. I don't think I realized I was doing it," he tried to explain. 

"People he saves always love him in some way. He's saved me, too. I know how amazing that is. And I get to say he's my dad," she said, awe in her voice evident. At least becoming a teenager hadn't robbed her of her sense of Danny being superman to her, even if Danny thought she'd lost that reverence somewhere down the line. "It's just, if you want to start something with him it has to be about more than the fact that he's a real life hero. Even if you are one, too."

Steve took a long breath. "Wow," was all he could manage for long moments, taken aback by her insight and thankful for her compliment. "However it is that I feel about your dad, it's a lot more complicated than hero worship," he reassured her

"You act like you'd rather be with Danno than anyone else in the world," she said with a teasing smile while going back to typing on her phone again, multi tasking her conversations. "I'm cool with whatever you do together, so long as it's for the right reasons."

"When did you get to be so grown up?"

"She's fourteen, she's a long way from grown up and I'm sure I asked her to stop growing when she was ten. It didn't take," Danny said as he came back into the room but luckily it seemed he'd only heard the very tail end of what they'd been saying. 

Charlie was in Danny's arms and was blessedly in regular clothes. "Uncle Steve!" he said excitedly and Danny dropped the kid onto the sofa beside him and the young boy shuffled over the cushion to hug into Steve's side.

"Ask him nicely and maybe Uncle Steve will make breakfast for you today," Danny told his son. 

"Please?" Charlie looked up at Steve with a wide, toothy grin and he felt his insides turn to putty at the sight. 

"Okay, what do you want?" Steve asked of him but the kid just shrugged. "Pancakes it is," Steve announced.

*

Breakfast was finished and the kids were happily distracted by text messaging and cartoons so Steve and Danny both made their way into Danny's room. Steve had grabbed his 'go bag' from the Silverado as he needed a change of clothes and deodorant. Luckily he kept a toothbrush at Danny's place (and vice versa) since there seemed to be enough times that they needed to brush their teeth at each others' houses. 

Steve came out of Danny's en suite wearing just his fresh cargo pants. Towel still in hand, he patted his chest down of errant drops from his still wet hair and frowned at what Danny had laid out on the bed for himself. 

"Are you kidding me?" Steve asked as he looked at the black jeans and shirt. "It's going to be over 80 degrees today and not a cloud in the sky. You wear that and you're going to overheat." He shook his head as he dropped the towel in the nearby hamper and grabbed for the offending clothes before Danny could stop him. 

He didn't actually know where Danny kept things, but he still headed straight for the wardrobe and began looking. 

"Hey," Danny tried to get his attention. "I've been dressing myself for over thirty years, I think I know what I'm doing."

"You've been in Hawaii for over seven years, buddy. I thought you knew better by now. Clearly you still need my help."

"Help? I don't need your help. I need you to butt out of my closet and let me wear what I want to wear."

"You're not wearing this," Steve dodged Danny's grabbing hand. He shifted a few of the coat hangers but still wasn't happy. "This is all your work stuff, this is no good." He left the closet alone and began to open drawers, starting from the bottom.

"Hey, would you stop?!"

"Aha!" Steve triumphantly pulled out a pair of lighter colored cut offs - still denim but at least they would be cooler than the jeans. In another drawer he took out a white t-shirt. As he began to open the top drawer, Danny got fully in the way, hands and hip shutting it closed again.

"Stay out of my underwear drawer," he warned and Steve somehow felt it was more of a challenge. That devil voice inside goaded him on despite the fact that he held his hands up and backed off innocently. 

"I've never seen someone so defensive about some boxer shorts. You got something else in there besides underwear?"

"That's none of your business. You gotta stop snooping around everything I own," he moved away from the drawer, wary in case Steve went back to it. "And no 'plain sight' excuses this time, pal. I'm onto you."

Steve held out the shorts and tee. "Wear these today and I won't snoop."

"You shouldn't snoop anyway. Why's everything got to be so mercenary with you? Making deals?" Danny still took hold of the offered clothes and Steve saw it as a minor victory and grinned because he was getting his way. Danny continued to grumble. "Can I leave you alone while I have my shower now?"

"I'm doing nothing," Steve replied.

"Uh-huh," Danny went into the bathroom and shut the door over but it bounced on its hinges and remained ajar. Neither man made a move to close it properly. Danny yelled through the gap. "How come I have to wear shorts and it's okay for your to wear cargoes?"

"Because it's all I had in the trunk and none of your clothes fit me," Steve answered, looking in the mirror as he grabbed his own t-shirt from where it was on his bag. "Hey, has Grace said anything to you about me?"

"Huh?" Danny answered, unable to fully hear Steve as he'd just turned on the water in the shower. 

"I said, has Grace said anything to you about me? I mean recently," he all but yelled through the door, moving closer to it.

"I guess," Danny answered around the splashing water. "You're gonna have to be more specific."

Steve opened his mouth to yell something through but thought better of it considering that Grace and Charlie weren't far away in the living room. Instead, he pushed the en suite door open further and went in. 

He leaned against the sink and folded his arms. "I got the 'what are your intentions' speech earlier," he told the other man.

Danny, realizing where the voice was coming from, seemed to jump out of his skin and opened the frosted glass sliding door enough to peer around. "Steven! What the hell?!"

Steve tilted his head and raised his eyebrows as he made a show of looking but all he could really make out was the outline of Danny's body. "Relax. I can't see anything."

"That's not the point! I'm naked in here."

"Well I didn't think you'd shower in a three-piece suit."

"Steven!" Danny warned again but lost the staring contest and had to just roll his eyes and close the doors, continuing to wash before he ran out of hot water. "I hate you so much," he said on instinct before acknowledging what Steve had said. "Wait… what 'intentions' speech?"

Steve opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out and he made the decision to stay quiet. He really didn't feel he could explain it - it seemed obvious what he had been talking about. What did feel a little strange was that Danny didn't press the issue. Steve could only assume that maybe the other man thought Steve wanted to let it slide and was thinking he was doing him a favor. 

That thought didn't sit well. Sure, he could maybe come up with other reasons that the usually talkative and pushy about feelings Danny might go quiet, but nothing made as much sense. And Steve knew to trust his gut. And the last thing he wanted was for Danny to think Steve was scared of following through. 

Steve was startled out of his thoughts when the water switched off and Danny finally said something. "If you're going to stay in here at least make yourself useful and pass me a towel."

"Yeah," Steve answered and grabbed the nearest one from the hook and threw the end over the top of the cubicle. He watched through the frosted glass as Danny ran the towel over his hair and then down and around his body. "Have you noticed me acting different lately? Around you?" Steve tacked on the extra at the end for clarity. 

Danny took a breath and his movements stilled for a second before he continued drying himself. "Noticing something is different and knowing the reason behind it are two different things," he said.

Steve nodded thoughtfully as the doors opened and Danny stepped out; towel now securely wrapped around his waist and his body still lightly sheened from the heat and steam around them. Danny looked amazing. It made the decision easy. Steve had to be very clear in what he meant. "How about this?" he asked as he grabbed for Danny's forearm and dragged him forward until their bodies collided.

He didn't hesitate as he leaned down and captured Danny's lips with his own, a steady hand at the back of Danny's neck before it slid down his spine to join the other that bunched in the towel at Danny's ass. His confidence grew at Danny's acceptance and the way he seemed just as present in the moment as Steve did. The towel fell away, letting Steve knead his fingers into the taut skin that had been underneath, before they caressed up the shower hot skin of Danny's back and he wrapped his arms around Danny in a tight embrace, throwing everything he had into the kiss. Their lips shifted angles, tongues meeting and a low moan emanated from one of them. Emboldened, Steve let one hand fall down Danny's body, fingers moving lower until they were between Danny's ass cheeks and rubbing careful circles around his hole. 

"Intentions clear now?" he breathed against Danny's lips.

"Very," Danny answered and cleared his throat, eyes opening slowly. He blinked, taking in what had happened. "Shit, I'm naked." he said suddenly and it made Steve laugh at the modesty in Danny's tone. He pulled away to lean down and pick up the towel and made a move to step into the bedroom but Steve stopped him. 

He took hold of the towel, stealing it from Danny's loose grasp and he threw it back behind him towards the corner of the room. "I've changed my mind about your wardrobe. At least for the next few minutes," he say before swooping back in to claim Danny's lips again, feeling Danny's hands at his face and neck.

The kisses were sloppier this time, less deliberate, more frantic, teasing and experimental. Noses rubbed and foreheads touched as they made sure to stay close while breathing in again. "Is that all it takes you? A few minutes?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not always," Steve licked at Danny's bottom lip and nudged his nose again. "But I'm feeling so hot and crazy right now that it's gonna be quick. Yours will be, too."

Steve had the wherewithal to shut the bathroom door over properly this time, turning the lock. Danny followed the movement with his eyes and Steve took the opportunity to turn the shorter man fully around in a 180, pressing him into the cold wooden surface. He rubbed his cargo-clad hardness up against Danny's naked ass. "Not long at all, not when I've been jerking off to this kind of thought for a long time," he said honestly.

"A long time," Danny shook his head in exasperation where it was leaning against the wall as if berating them both for lost time. 

Steve pulled back just enough to unbutton, yank down his zip and pull his dick out of its confines. He kept one hand on himself and used the other to touch Danny and move them in sync. Danny's hand reached back for Steve's hip and clutched into the material of his pants to help keep himself upright, spreading his legs just a little bit farther. 

Steve spat down over his cock, hand rubbing the saliva over himself and then he pressed in closer feeling the length of Danny's body up his own and his dick bracketed in the cleft of Danny's ass as he thrust against him, rubbing off between Danny's cheeks. His now spare hand joined the first on Danny's dick giving him license to torment Danny with varying pressures and movement.

"More, fuck," Danny encouraged him and the tension built steady and quick inside, coiling tight until both men found their release. 

Steve dropped his head to Danny's shoulder, lips pressing tired out kisses against the clammy skin as his hands seemed unable to stop exploring the expanse of Danny's on-display body. His finger trailed in the mess of cum over Danny's lower back and he dipped low again, using it as a lubricant to allow the tip of his finger inside Danny, who didn't even flinch as Steve did it. Danny still didn't stop him when he gathered a little more of the cum from Danny's ass cheek and pushed it inside of him with the same finger. 

He wasn't sure if he was jealous or relieved that Danny was okay with being touched there. Whatever experience he had would make things easier on them - it was less likely there would be some kind of sexuality freak out. But at the same time, the control freak inside of Steve had spent the entire time he'd known Danny wanting a piece of him that was all his and no one else's and maybe he still needed to find that thing.

"Only you," Danny mumbled.

"Hmm?" Steve asked, mouth still seeking to press against any part of Danny's body that was in front of him while his hands skirted up and down Danny's arms. 

Danny pushed Steve back enough so that he could have an actual conversation with him. "Only you would go zero to sixty on sex. I shouldn't be surprised, you did the same with every other aspect of our relationship why not the sex part, too."

Steve zipped himself back up, making himself look presentable again. "What are you talking about? This was like a taster session or something. You and me having sex is going to be way more explosive than this."

"We don't have time for more right now," Danny pushed away from the door and looked down at himself and the mess. He reached to the sink and grabbed the wash cloth, wetting it so that he could wipe himself down. "Gotta get dressed."

Steve watched Danny move around with unabashed affection. "First day to ourselves and I am not letting you out of bed," he said as he lightly slapped Danny's ass as he passed by on the way to go get dressed. He tilted his head as he watched Danny walking, pleased that he could blatantly watch now and not feel guilty for it. "You ever think of getting another tattoo? Like… you could get 'Steve's' written across your ass. I mean, if we're sharing the restaurant name I think we need an alternative thing for you to do for just me."

Danny bit his lips for a moment as he pulled his underwear on and gave Steve a withering look. "I am not getting your name tattooed on my ass, Steven. You can't just slap your name on everything in my life."

"It doesn't have to be my full name if you're worried about the size of the tattoo, y'know? How about just an S… on your lower back, real low… and the end of the S is in the shape of an arrow pointing down to-"

"Steven!" Danny stopped him from continuing. "A tramp stamp with an arrow pointing further down my ass is more suggestive than your whole name randomly inked on my body. The answer is no!" Fully dressed in the cut offs and tee Steve had picked out for him, Danny brushed by the other man as he headed back to the bathroom mirror to tame his still wet hair into some kind of style. 

Steve held his hands up. "You could at least consider it? It would mean a lot to me, man."


End file.
